


A Mad Plan

by WonderAndDoubt



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAndDoubt/pseuds/WonderAndDoubt
Summary: For once in his life, Phule has done something right.





	A Mad Plan

Phule handed the Pirate the key. “Good luck. And be sure to give Father my fond regards!”

As he watched Grandfather and the Pirate’s crew disappear into the Machine, he laughed. They were mad, no doubt, to think they could either redeem or destroy Father. That didn’t bother him too much. Mad plans were his favorite kind.

Maybe someday, he would see the Pirate again and congratulate them on a job well done. And it would be he, Phule, the defective Elite, the object of mockery, who had ensured that job would get done.

_Who is the failure now, Father?_


End file.
